


Shopping Trips Late At Night.

by Myworldofgayfanfiction



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy!Steve, Daddy!Thor, F/M, Little!Bruce, M/M, Mommy!Natasha, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!Tony, no clint in this one guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myworldofgayfanfiction/pseuds/Myworldofgayfanfiction
Summary: Little Bruce and his parents: Steve, Nat and Tony. Take him to the store. Fluff basically





	Shopping Trips Late At Night.

 

 

Tony placed Bruce into the shopping cart, securing the belt around his crotch and waist. He smiled at the boy and kissed him on top of the head as he played with the toy phone Thor got him for his birthday. Tony pushes the cart around the store, the other two band mates following. As they went past the toy section, Bruce lifted his head and saw the cuddly toys and bright colours. He lifted his arms up to the isle and made desperate whining noises. Tony rolled his eyes and lowered his babies arms 

“Baby, we have enough toys at home” He kissed the boy on the cheek but the baby just pushed Tony’s face away from his and whined more. Nat was already down the other isle looking for food while Steve stayed with Tony and Bruce. Said captain sighed and pat Tony on the back 

“I’ll take him down there, but only one toy, Kay?” He turned his attention back to Bruce, who had been fake crying to get what he wanted before being noticed again by the parents. 

Bruce nodded and put his arms out to Steve. 

Tony shook his head as he watched Steve take Bruce out of the cart and keep the boy on his hip, knowing if he put him down that the baby would just crawl off. He was getting faster at that and it made bathtime even more difficult now that the baby could crawl so quickly and get away from them so easily now. 

Tony smiled slightly as he watched Steve throw Bruce into a box full of giant teddies, making the baby giggle and squeal. 

Tony then went off to find the things on their check list of foods. Bruce was in safe hands. 

 

       ———————————

 

After Tony and Nat had gotten what they needed, they found Steve cradling a half asleep Bruce, who was sucking his thumb as his head laid on the Captains shoulder, down the toys isle were Tony left them. The baby also had a toy stuffed giraffe in his grip. Tony smiled at Steve and went over to them as Nat paid. (With Tony’s money) 

“Hey bud” Tony said softly and crouched slightly so his face was in front of the baby’s. Tony played with his hair soothingly, in a way that Tony knew made Bruce feel safe. “Ready to go home and go to beddy byes?” Tony cooed and Bruce nodded, his thumb still in his mouth. “Alright then” Tony nodded and stood up straight. He smiled at Steve who smiled back and they went to the car where Natasha was. 

Tony helped Bruce  into his adult-sized car seat and buckled him in, passing his pacifier and the giraffe from earlier. Tony sat in the back with his baby as Nat drove, with Steve in the front. Half way through the drive back home, Bruce fell asleep, his pacifier bopping in his mouth lazily and the giraffe out of his grip and now in his lap. 

          —————————

When they got home, Tony took Bruce out of the car seat and carried him inside. He went into the nursery and placed Bruce in his adult sized baby blue crib. He tucked his fluffy blue blanket over him and placed the giraffe in the crib also. Tony kissed the baby on the head and then went out to help the others with the bags. 

“Is Bruce okay?” Natasha asked as he passed a few bags to Steve, who took them in. 

Tony nodded “Yep, He is Fine. Just asleep right now” He takes 2 bags and Natasha takes the last one. They walk in, making sure not to be too loud as the walls were thin and they didn’t want Bruce to wake up (A cranky Bruce is the worst) 

They unload the bags and put the food and what not into the cupboards and the fridge. After they are done, they sit down and watch Tv. They put it on low volume and sit around eating popcorn as the movie they chose, plays. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
